


Alta et Parva

by Ijustneededanewname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneededanewname/pseuds/Ijustneededanewname
Summary: Nanaba runs a pastry shop with Mike downtown and Erwin goes every lunch to his best friend's business to get something to eat when he has a break from searching for jobs. He decides to go a different route on his way back and runs into Levi.





	1. Chapter 1

"We'll call you if you're hired." the man said to him and pushed his folder to the side.

He smiled gently and nodded, shaking the man's hand before he stood from the uncomfortable chair, leaving the small office. When he stepped foot from the building, he was hit in the face with a cold wind, pulling his coat tighter around him as he walked to his car, quickly turning on the heater as he started the it. A loud sigh escaped his lips and he dropped his head onto the steering wheel, knowing he wasn't going to get called. He sat back up and rubbed his head. Slamming his forehead into things wasn't the best of ideas.

Checking his phone, he saw Mike had sent him a picture of Nanaba taking money from a customer, large smile on her face. It was captioned with just "Join us in our money making" before Erwin messaged back.

"I'm trying."

The pastry shop was busy when Erwin arrived and he waved to Mike once he was spotted trying to get through, and he went into the kitchen where Nanaba was finishing up a few pastries. He waited in their makeshift office until it died down.

They sat around with coffee at a small table in the far corner.

"How was the job interview?" Mike asked

Erwin took a long sip of coffee, trying to avoid the question for as long as possible, or at least so he didn't have to answer.

"Erwin, we've both told you we'd love for you to come work here with us." Nanaba said

"I know," he answered, setting the warm cup down on the white table. "But as nice as this looks, I can't bake, and after a while, people get on my nerves."

"But you can cook amazingly," Mike stated and Nanaba nodded in agreement.

When Mike first took his beloved fiance out on their first date, he didn't want to actually go out due to the extreme heat the summer weather brought. So, Erwin made them both dinner and acted as their waiter, seating them in Mike's dining room with dollar tree candles and an old CD playing in the background. His old friend's cheap ways must have impressed Nanaba because they went out again, this time going to a beautiful restaurant in the heart of the city.

"It was an old recipe my grandmother gave me, it's nothing more than following directions." Erwin said

"Then you could make a business based off of her recipes and things. Name the restaurant something ridiculous."

The blond ran his hand through his hair and sat back in his seat, tired and in need of... Something. A job, probably.

"You guys have been in need of a guy willing to do deliveries, right?" he asked and saw Mike's eye twitch, a pause in Nanaba's movements.

"We were going to interview a guy in... Ten minutes." Mike said quietly.

Erwin shrugged, standing.

"That's fine. I should get home, I need to relax anyways."

The couple knew how stressed out Erwin was from everything and they let their friend go, giving him a quick hug before he left with his coffee, secretly leaving a few bills of money where Mike would easily spot after a duration of time.

He drove out from the parking lot, turning out into the street before something hit the side, someone sliding over the hood with a grey bike in tow. Cobalt eyes sprung open before he jumped out, rushing to the person's side.

"Are you okay?!" he asked and helped them stand.

"I'm fine, watch your fucking driving." 

Steel eyes looked up at him and they softened, ever so slightly.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all!" Erwin said and picked the bike up, making sure there were no dents or scratches in it before the smaller male took hold of it.

He was dressed in jeans, a formal shirt and a helmet that now had scratches on it from the collision. Erwin watched as he walked around to the other side of the car.

"Sorry if I got dents in your car." he said before swinging his leg over the bike.

"No, I should be paying more attention."

The smaller male shrugged it off before cycling into the parking lot.

"Failing a job interview and running over a person with your car, fantastic, Erwin." he said to himself before climbing back into the car.

Levi had a vague idea as to where his interview was before he left his house that morning, cycling down the steep hill before turning sharply into the bike lane on the road, hurrying through traffic and swerving around cars, getting to the shopping center where his interview would be quickly. He didn't slow as he was about to turn into the driveway leading into the parking lot, and struck something, being thrown over the hood of a blue car, landing roughly on the concrete on the other side, his bike landing in front of him. 

He heard the door slam before strong hands helped him up. 

"Are you okay?!" the driver asked, worry strewn through their voice.

"I'm fine, watch your fucking driving." he answered and looked up at the driver.

Tall, well-built, strong jaw with high cheekbones, azure eyes with golden hair. His skin was well tanned and his muscles flexed as he lifted the bicycle.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention at all!" the driver stated

Levi walked around to the other side of the man's car, seeing a small dent in the side before walking back to his bicycle.

"Sorry if I got dents in your car. " he said before swinging his leg over the bicycle

"No, I should be paying more attention."

Levi shrugged before pushing down on the pedal, hearing the other man speak.

"Failing a job interview and running a person over with your car, fantastic, Erwin."

He grinned, listening to the man's statement before he turned into the parking lot, following building signs to find the pastry shop. Parking his bike outside, he locked it to a pole before swinging his bag over his shoulder, pushing the glass door open, a bell ringing out and warm air hitting him as well as the smell of things baking.

'Wouldn't mind working here.'

He approached the blonde haired woman behind the glass cases filled with delicious looking pastries and caught her attention her eyes brightening and her mouth opening in surprise, which was odd, saying that the bell rang as he entered the shop.

"Hello," she said with a smile. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here for the interview," he answered. "I'm Levi."

"Let me just get Mike, quickly. We weren't expecting you so early, to be honest."

He nodded and stood, waiting for the Mike guy and this woman to ask him useless questions. 

"Hey, Levi," he heard a deep voice say and he turned, seeing a tall man with scruffy hair and beard walking out the back room. He looked damn familiar, but he didn't say anything. "Go ahead and take a seat."

Seating himself at one of the seats spread around the shop, he put his bag down at his side, Mike and the woman sitting in front of him.

"Nanaba and I are wondering what your schedule could be."

"I can work whenever. I'm fifteen minutes away and I ride my bike all over the city, so I know the structure of it pretty well."

Brown hair swayed as Mike nodded.

"I don't want to interrupt," Levi said, steel eyes scanning the two in front of him. "But have I met you two before?"

"I had the feeling I've seen you before, too." Nanaba said and sat back. "But, I suppose we've just seen each other in passing."

There was something underlying her expression, but he didn't press.

"This would be six days a week, despite holidays and perhaps pressing family matters." Mike said. "We could give you a car to drive and deliver things with, if that would be easier."

"Nah, I'm much faster with a bike than I would be with a car."

"Then I guess you're hired." Nanaba said. "Unless you have any more questions, Mike."

Mike shook his head again.

Levi stood when the other two did.

"You can start tomorrow." Mike said and shook Levi's slender hand.

~*~

As they were closing up the shop, Nanaba couldn't stay focused, doing their usual routine out of order until she felt Mike behind her.

"Are you alright, banana?" he asked her, using the nickname he had given her long ago when he first stumbled over the pronunciation of her name.

"Neither of them remember..." she answered quietly, feeling her fiance's strong arms wrap around her waist.

"No, but it's better if they don't for right now. Erwin has enough stress with finding a job and Levi, well, Levi's just living life. It's better if we don't push, you don't know what might trigger their memories."

They had remembered their past lives, the lives inside the walls, as soldiers ready and willing to give their lives up for humanity. Nanaba was simply walking through the library one day, trying to find the next book in a series, when she bumped into Mike. Suddenly, all the memories came flooding back, every single one of her past life. 

Mike had woken up once and all memories were there, with nothing easily linking him to remember.

"You're right," Nanaba said. "I'm just happy we at least found those two."

"Even if life is quiet without Hanji and Moblit." he said and kissed his fiance's head.

She smiled.

"I miss Hanji, I hope they're doing well."

"Of course they are, they're Hanji."

Mike flipped the open sign to closed before locking up the glass door, hoisting his fiance up on his shoulder.

"Mike!" she squealed and laughed as he carried her upstairs to their apartment, dropping her on the couch before he laid on her chest, listening to her heartbeat, the two falling asleep there on their couch.

~*~

The loud alarm started screaming at him, despite how warm and comfortable he was curled up under his blankets.

"Shut the fuck up." he said and slapped the alarm clock off, yawning and stretching as he sat up.

The wooden floor was absolutely freezing as he tiptoed through the house, pulling on pants and a jacket before quickly toasting some waffles. He ate them quickly alongside his tea before washing up, throwing his bag over his shoulder as he rushed out the door.

He cycled down the sidewalk until he reached the road, making sure he had an eye out for cars so he didn't get hit like he had yesterday. 

Mike was putting a table outside once Levi arrived.

"Morning, Levi, just go around back and out your bike there."

He nodded, going through the alley to around the back of the shop, seeing Nanaba opening the back door, waving quickly.

"This is quicker access for you." she said and let him in.

It lead directly into the large kitchen, which smelled amazing and the counters had several large trays of pastries that they had evidently made just that morning. Nanaba let out a long yawn before finding some paperwork.

"This morning, I need you to deliver two boxes to an office building and then, once you get back, deliver some to a small party." she said, looking up as Mike came in, washing his hands before he read the order.

Levi watched as Mike got a white box down from one of the cabinets, folding it into shape before he expertly organized pastries into it, Nanaba doing the same beside him before Mike took both boxes, Levi following him out to his bike.

"Where do you want me to strap these in, Levi?" Mike asked

Levi got the rope hanging from his bike seat before he took the boxes, strapping them onto his bike before adjusting the rope. It looked like a terrible plan, both men knew that, but they weren't going to say that to Nanaba.

"I'll get a basket or something to put the boxes in." Levi said quietly

"I'll find something, don't worry." Mike answered and handed Levi the directions.

Levi read them over before stuffing them into his pocket, quickly cycling away to his destination. He took back streets and went through a few backyards, illegally crossing the road several times, though knew no cars were actually going through there until he was in the center of the city, looking at all the skyscrapers that usually looked the exact fucking same until he found the right one, stopping quickly.

Fingers rushed to undo the rope holding the boxes to the bike until he picked the boxes up, walking inside the large building, going to the front desk.

A woman looked up at him from behind small, round glasses.

"I have a delivery." he stated.

"Floor twelve." she said in a bored tone and he thanked her, rushing to the elevator.

He stood quietly beside a few business men and woman before he heard the elevator ding, letting him off at floor twelve. He got it delivered and took the money before getting back to the shop, seeing they were busy for lunchtime. There was another box ready for Levi to deliver and he got a hold of it, tying it to the bike before he scanned the directions, instantly knowing where he was going.

Riding up the road towards his home, he struggled to get his bike up it but gritted his teeth and continued, getting there a few minutes later than he liked. The house was just down the street from his own, and he parked his bike by the mailbox, undoing the rope before he walked down the pathway, knocking a few times on the door. A relatively short woman with ginger hair and amber eyes answered the door.

"I have a delivery for Petra Ral." he said and looked up from the order paper, seeing the woman staring at him.

"Levi..." she whispered.

He nodded.

"I didn't know they had given you my name, though." he said. "Where would you like me to put this?"

"Just the kitchen counter." she said and stood to the side to let him in. 

The home was quite clean and he wiped his shoes off at the door before stepping inside, finding his way to the kitchen counter as he heard Petra call for someone.

"...And you better not eat all of them before the party, Oluo." she said and Levi turned around, meeting eyes with hazel eyes, the man named Oluo standing in the kitchen doorway.

Petra paid for the delivery.

"Thank you, Levi." she said

"You're welcome." he said and nodded to them. "I've got to get going now."

They nodded and he walked to the front door.

"He doesn't remember." he heard Oluo say as he walked out the front door.

'Doesn't remember? Do I know these people?' he thought as he left the house, swinging hie leg over the bike, riding back to the shop.

He parked his bike behind the shop again before walking through the kitchen going out into the main part of the shop. It was mostly empty, just a few people eating and talking, and Nanaba waved to Levi before he approached her.

"Did you tell the people I was delivering the pastries my name?" he asked quietly

"No," she said, looking up from counting money. "Why?"

"They knew me, but I didn't know them."

"What were their names?"

"Petra Ral and Olou something, I don't know his last name." he said before shrugging, looking down at the pastries in the glass case.

She was silent before the bell rang.

"Hi, Erwin!" she said before shutting the register. "No, I didn't tell them your name. Mike gets the phone and arranges everything."

Levi looked up, seeing Erwin setting his bag down on a seat before the tall man took notice of him.

"Mike is upstairs, let me get him." Nanaba said and rushed up the stairs.

The two were silent before Erwin spoke.

"Sorry about yesterday." he said

"You apologized enough yesterday. I told you enough times that it was fine."

A small smile appeared on the structured face before Erwin sat down.

"You're friends with Mike and Nanaba?" Levi asked

"I've been friends with Mike for about... Five years? Yeah, five years. I know Nanaba through Mike."

Levi nodded.

"How do you know them?" Erwin asked

"I became their delivery man yesterday." Levi answered, leaning against the counter.

"Ah."

Levi felt a large hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see Mike holding a slip of paper.

"I need you to do a quick delivery to a school office." he said and got a box, putting multiple pastries in there before closing it, handing it to Levi.

Just as he was about to go through the back door, Erwin spoke up.

"I didn't get your name." he said

"Levi." he answered before going to his bicycle.

Mike organized things behind the counter, crouching down to put a box back in place when he heard a "thump". He peeked over the counter to see that Erwin had fallen down, holding his head, clenching his eyes shut. Hopping over the counter, he yelled for Nanaba, going to his friend's side, gently holding him.

When Erwin opened his eyes, tears fell and he looked up at Mike with a new understanding in his cobalt eyes.

"Squad leader, Mike Zacharius." he said quietly.

Mike smiled a little.

"Welcome back, Commander."

Erwin turned to look at Nanaba, whom of which was holding his hand softly, making sure he was okay. He suddenly pulled them both into a huge hug, gripping them tightly.

They got him some coffee and a cinnamon roll, knowing how much he loved both and how rare it was for him to eat cinnamon rolls as a commander.

He sipped the coffee and took a bite of the roll, his eyes softening as his friends sat in front of him, waiting for the line of questions.

"How long have you both had your memories?" he asked

"Seven years." Mike said

"Four." Nanaba said

"And you both watched me aimlessly wander, knowing what happened in my past life?"

"We didn't want to burden you with the pain." Nanaba said

"Or confuse you if our words got no memories out of you." Mike answered

Erwin nodded before quietly asking "Does Levi remember?"

"Not in the slightest." Mike said. "But I think it's best to let him live until he remembers. His past was painful, like all of ours."

"What about Hanji? Any sign of them?"

Nanaba shook her head sadly.

Erwin stared down into his coffee, thinking deeply.

When Levi arrived back, he saw them having an obviously very personal conversation so he slunk back into the kitchen.

"The thing I hate the most to see is his expression." Erwin said

"Which one?" Mike asked

"While I'm dying on that roof."

'What sort of drugs are these people on?'

"But I thanked him anyways." Erwin continued. "He let me go even though it hurt him."

"And you know he cared for you more than you knew."

"I always knew he cared for me, but now, in this world, he only knows me as the man that hit him with a car."

'The actual fuck is this guy talking about?'

It was quiet a moment until Erwin continued.

"I don't want him to have those painful memories but I don't want..." Erwin's voice cracked. "I don't want to be forgotten, especially by him."

Levi was beyond confused, and decided Erwin had hit more people with his car, probably a shitty driver beyond belief before he walked out, setting the money on the table they were sitting at.

"Thank you, Levi." Nanaba said. 

"Is that it today?"

She nodded. 

"We're going to close early."

He nodded back to her before he received his pay, waving as he left.

~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bringing my files onto here.

"Morning, Mike." Erwin said glumly as he entered the store, bell chiming.

Mike looked up, his pen cap secured inbetween his lips as he paused from writing. He clicked the pen cap back on before Erwin approached the register, face solemn.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked, craning his head slightly.

"I'm at the point where I would rather rob a bank than have to go to another damned job interview."

"I'm guessing you were rejected again?" 

Erwin nodded, letting his hair fall a bit as the gel he had applied to it started to wear off. His grey tie was loose and he had bags under his eyes; Mike would be damned to say that he looked just as he did after an expedition.

"At least your not flooded with paperwork or getting shit from the capital." Levi said, rushing in to get a paper from Mike. The two other men turned their heads in surprise at Levi's words, seeing question in Levi's eyes as he paused. He merely shrugged. "What ever the fuck that means."

Erwin's face fell and his shoulder's dropped, sighing softly before running a hand through his golden hair, which caught Levi's eye before he pulled the paper from Mike's grip, disappearing in through the kitchen doors.

"I thought he would have remembered..." Erwin said, eyes following the door.

"No, but, he has some recollection." Mike answered, eyes brightening. "He fucking remembers one fragment, he can remember the rest of it!"

It took Erwin a moment as blue eyes searched brown, smile on Mike's face before realization glinted in his royal eyes.

"You're right!"

"But," Nanaba said, walking behind Mike with a tray filled with food. "Don't push it. You'll probably just confuse him."

"The memories don't come to everyone the same way?" Erwin asked

Mike walked out from behind the register, leading Erwin up the stairs to the tiny apartment, the shorter of the two sitting at the dining table as the other searched for something. Placing a cup of coffee in front of Erwin, he sat in the seat in front of him, knowing they had much more privacy up there.

"Nanaba's came to her suddenly, like a tornado of memories. I woke up, and mine were just there. I called Petra since she had ordered from the store, and she said the memories came in fragments over the course of a week. Oluo, he passed out once his memories came to him. Petra also told me that Eld received his in mismatched order, his death coming before his time as a soldier. Gunther is still more of... Absorbing his. It's taken a year for all of his memories to piece together."

Erwin listened with great interest to Mike's words, though his eyes seemed sad.

"Another person, I can't remember their name, they remembered one fragment of their past, only a bit, but passed away without remembering anything else."

Blue eyes grew sadder.

"Now, I'm not saying Levi won't remember at all-"

"Sure sounds like you are." Erwin snapped

"Well, I'm not."

The two were silent a moment, vaguely hearing Nanaba speaking with a customer downstairs before Erwin set his cup down, rubbing his eyes as he sighed.

"I'm frustrated, I'm sorry." he said

"You have a lot of weight on your shoulders, I understand."

Erwin slumped back in his seat, looking defeated.

"Even if it was just him having a small memory of me doing something simple, like writing papers or something. Or even me doing a speech to recruits... Just something more. I'm at least happy he's living life without that fear or sadness brooding over him like a dark cloud."

"He's still an asshole."

"Well, that's just Levi."

The two friends exchanged smiles.

"Can we talk about something else, though?" Erwin asked and Mike nodded.

"I have an idea as to what to talk about?"

Erwin seemed interested.

"Have you thought about my idea of you starting a restaurant?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"It's merely a thought, nothing more. I haven't decided to act on it with sudden excitement and invigoration."

"You're twenty-three, Erwin, stop sounding like an old man."

"I'm mentally older than thirty."

"It was just an idea that I pitched out there, you don't have to act on it if you don't want to. I just thought it might help get you farther than sitting in a dark corner wondering what went wrong in your life."

"This life is a thousand times better than my past one."

"Then don't you want to make something out of it?"

"Yes, I do. But I don't have money, time, and frankly, any one that wants to hire me."

"Who have you been having interviews with?"

"Companies in need of interns, business offices, banks that need new tellers-"

"Perhaps life is trying to steer you away from a boring, pointless job that pays well but gets on your nerves after a while."

Erwin sipped his coffee and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What do you say I do?"

"I thought you got your teaching degree?"

"It didn't do squat. It left me in search of a house and money."

Mike let out a breath from his nose.

"Different schools, different districts, different states even! It left me low on gas and in need of a friend."

He swirled the coffee in his own cup a moment as he thought.

"We could have you work here."

"I already told you, I can't bake."

"Customer service?"

"I'll end up there anyways, somehow."

Mike leaned forward on his elbow, drinking the rest of the coffee in a large gulp. setting his cup back down on the polished table with a 'clink'.

"You're bringing yourself down much more than usual. Ever since you got your memories back, what's up with you?"

The other man was silent, eyes watching the dark drink held safely in the white ceramic.

"Doing it because you're mind is too busy thinking about your little lover."

The way the blue eyes closed slowly before clenching shut was enough of a confession as any word that could have rolled off of his tongue and out through his plump lips. Yeah, a few rumors were tossed around the garrison about the captain and commander, but they were just rumors until someone was able to confirm it. Mike thought of the way Erwin spoke about Levi in their conversation as a longing for his old friend, but these actions said otherwise.

Blue eyes opened and looked down at the floor, lips sealed tightly as his fingers hung loosely around the handle of the cup, twitching ever so slightly. The two sat quietly, neither of them sure as to what to say or do until Mike spoke quietly.

"You're my friend, Erwin, and my commander. I'm not going to judge you for loving him. I knew there was something more there than friendship."

The other man was silent, eyes back to staring into his coffee. His finger lifted up, tracing the handle of the cup before speaking, barely above a whisper but Mike was grateful that it was so quiet in the apartment.

"We promised we would get married after we got back from the expedition to the basement."

It wasn't a sinking feeling that Mike felt, more of rocks hitting his stomach, like his heart dropped into gut. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, mouth cracking open as he let the words sink into the silence, the sinking feeling starting to bubble in his abdomen.

He could see tears forming in his friend's eyes. 

"But that world... It ripped me away from him, even after I promised to stay with him forever."

The whisper stayed constant and Mike understood that it was the only way Erwin could talk without allowing his voice to crack. Without speaking, Mike moved himself from his seat to the one beside him, hugging his friend tightly.

He wanted to hug the pain away, hug the tears away, and even wanted him to forget his memories. 

But no, they were there, and so was the pain in each of their hearts. 

"This new world is here now, Erwin. It's filled with pain, and death, and misfortunes, but not like the world being caged inside those damn walls. This world also has these perks, and most of all, that vast ocean. It has Levi, hurt, but not as much as he was beforehand. In this world, you can have Levi again."

"But it isn't my Levi."

Mike greatly understood the weight and meaning of those words. Erwin's Levi was beaten and broken by the world, but he had patched himself together. That Levi could easily kill titans in under a minute, or spit in a government official's face without second guessing his actions.

That was Levi Ackerman, humanity's strongest.

This one was a delivery man.

He knew how horribly it would hurt Levi when he got his memories. If was a better statement. Mike hoped Levi would get his memories back, for Erwin's sake, but he also hoped he never had to see those images ever again, that he would die peacefully in a house by the sea, listening to the waves crashing against the shore.

Erwin moved slightly and Mike pulled away folding his hands in his lap as his eyes scanned his friend's face.

"I've been wanting to visit my father, and I haven't had the chance." He said, voice quiet.

Mike stood, picking up each of the cups.

"By all means, go and visit him. I wouldn't want to keep you."

Erwin nodded, standing on tired legs before he picked up his coat and bag, turning to face the other man, a quiet thank you in his eyes as he couldn't move his lips to speak.

"I'll walk you to your car." Mike said and set the cups down in the sink.

The walk to the blue car was quiet, neither man wanting to bring up anything too sensitive. Erwin opened the door and tossed his bag on the passenger seat, alongside his coat before looking over his shoulder at Mike.

"When I played waiter for you at your first date with Nanaba, you two were already in love and remembering your dates from the past, weren't you?" he asked

"I took her to my cabin and we ate stale bread in front of a candle scavenged out from an old trunk. Our first date in this life was nicer, and we have you to thank."

A small grin tugged at Erwin's lips before he nodded.

"Stale bread or dollar tree candles, very romantic, Mike."

"Hush, you couldn't have done better with Levi in the past life."

"Government meeting in our best suits, eating freshly roasted chicken accompanied with a glass of wine before we took a carriage back, the night clear and stars sparkling as much as Levi's eyes."

"Always have to one up me."

Erwin climbed into the car and shut the door, rolling his window down as the engine revved to life, looking up at Mike.

"Of course I do, I'm Erwin fucking Smith."

Mike breathed out a laugh, lips situated in a half smile.

"Tell your parents Nanaba and I say hi."

He nodded, Mike stepping back as Erwin drove from the parking lot, rolling his window back up before he turned on the radio, driving to his parents home.

They lived in a condo beside near the beach, ten minute walk from it. The exterior was light blue paneling, the corners painted white. The pathway was made up of thin slabs of cements, and lead to his parents home, where slabs of cemented gravel rock were cemented into a linoleum looking ground. He noted that his father's succulents were looking nice that day as the sun shone down amongst them. The large wooden door reflected the sunlight onto Erwin's face, and the glass carved into it at face height shone brightly, cascading a rainbow effect across his face. It looked as if there was a spotlight on him as he rung the bell, seeing the silhouette of his father walking down the carpeted stairs towards the door.

The wooden door opened a crack and light blue eyes peeked from around the door, circular spectacle resting on his father's nose.

"What's the password?" his father asked

"Labrador."

"No, it changed."

"Please just let me in?"

He heard his father chuckle before the door swung open, his father opening his arms for a hug. Erwin dove into the embrace, wrapping his arms tightly around his father, pushing his face into his shoulder.

"Erwin, pickle, what's wrong?"

His old nickname, that hurt more to hear. But how could he explain it to him if his father had no recollection himself? He was pushed off, not in anger, but in worry, pale blue eyes scanning his son's face before there was a change in his gaze.

"You remembered." he stated simply.

Nodding quickly, Erwin held back tears, wanting to say a thousand things, ask a thousand questions.

His father hugged him again, allowing tears to flow before his sobs died down to sniffles and huffs. For a breath of fresh air, the two went on a walk down to the deli/shop, Erwin getting a soda and sandwich as his father searched for the specific drink he wanted before they walked to the park.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"I caused your death in the past life, didn't I?"

"I told you the history books were filled with contradictions and mysteries, at least that was my belief, and that people's history was manipulated. You did as any young kid would do and told your friends. I never held it against you, I hoped you were allowed to live life to the fullest, even if you were restrained in the walls."

They rested on a wooden bench seated on a grassy quad area, kept back from the steep and rocky cliffs by large, rusted chains secured into wooden poles, signs of warning nailed into them. His father unwrapped the sandwich eagerly, a seagull landing nearby in wait as they listened to the waves.

"And now you get to eat sandwiches in front of the ocean." Erwin said quietly, eyes watching the seagull that was creeping closer.

"With my beloved son," he said and picked up his half of the sandwich. "By the way, what did you do with your life?"

Erwin explained his life as a soldier, traveling outside the walls in follow of his dreams and his father's dreams. He also explained the darker parts, and even the moments leading up to his death.

"Grim, but valiant effort." his father teased and smiled, biting into the sandwich. He smiled back and bit into his own half, content as he sat beside his father.

The two were quiet, enjoying their lunch and each other's company and Erwin's mind wandered heavily as he stared at the birds flying above the ocean. He wondered if anyone ever got to the ocean, and how it must have felt to finally lay eyes on it, to see and feel the waves, if Levi ever got to see it. 

He wondered how Levi had done after his death, after that expedition, if they got to the damned basement. He thought about how he must have eaten alone in the office, or perhaps he simply sat there and stared angrily at the wall. Maybe he simply went for a walk, probably going a different way than the two went together. Though, he couldn't help thinking he simply laid in bed, staring at the ceiling until the sun filtered in through the window.

All those times he would wake up to birds chirping, outstretching his hand to the other side of the bed to find it empty of Levi, how Erwin would sit up, alarmed, but see Levi entering the bedroom with a cup of coffee and some quick breakfast before they both had to get their days started. When a poor soldier would come into the office with lunch for him sent by Levi, setting the tray down on the corner of the table as Erwin would excuse them, though they would stay, saluting and uneedingly shouting in respect that Captain Levi had ordered they stay until Erwin ate every last bit of food. The times when Levi would come into his office after his work day and seat himself in the chair by the window on the other side of the room, chatting casually as Erwin finished up paperwork until the dark filtered in the office and the candle snuffed out, always surprising the commander which always made Levi chuckle.

When they would both purposely take their time going to their appointed rooms, finding something to continue talking about at the fork in the pathways where it broke off to the separate buildings, even if the conversation was a short one about the weather, which they had already talked about that day, but it was still violently interesting if it meant they could stay with each other a few minutes longer until one of them, usually Erwin, followed the other back to their own rooms.

It didn't necessarily end in sex, maybe a bit of teasing and heated kisses, but they would both be too tired from their day to go any farther, which lead them to fall asleep in each other's arms until the early morning where Levi awoke and got up to make Erwin breakfast, coming back just in time to find him sitting up in fear that maybe he hadn't lived through the last expedition.

His heart hurt to think that Levi would wake in fear that Erwin had died to remember he actually had.

"Who are you thinking about?" his father asked, interrupting his train of thought.

"Why?" he asked, looking to his father.

"Because you stopped and stared. Anyways, I'm your father, I can tell when you're thinking about someone, I started to learn when you first saw that overly sexualized ad for some perfume."

"I don't remember that."

"You kept staring at him as he scowled into the camera and things. It was then when I realized you may be gay. Though may is an understatement."

"I'm not getting mad only because that's true."

His father chuckled and finished his half.

"Are you going to tell me?"

"His name is Levi..."

~*~

After Erwin explained everything, his father stood and stretched, walking forth to the chain fence where he was joined by his son, the two watching surfers down below and birds, eyeing the waves as they crashed against the rocks.

"When I met your mother, I thought she wouldn't remember anything from the past life," his father started. "We started dating, and we got married. She was so ecstatic once she found out she was pregnant. Though I feared the same fate would be set out for her as it was in the previous life. She remembered nothing, even a few months after you were born, though one day she collapsed in the kitchen while I was playing with you. In fear, I called an ambulance and she was driven to the emergency room. You and I sat beside her bed and she woke up, new meaning in her eyes. She explained what she thought was merely dreams, though I confirmed they were much more than that. Levi may not remember for quite a while, though at least he's showing signs of memories."

Erwin was silent, watching the water down below collide with the large rocks.

"I don't know if I want him to remember. I feel selfish if I do want him to remember, knowing that would bring him lots of pain." he said simply 

His father scratched his beard as he stared out at the horizon.

"I don't think selfish is the proper word. It's understandable, you fell in love with him and he doesn't remember a thing of you in the past."

"What do you think I should do?"

His father rolled his head to the side, popping his neck.

"Well," he said, thinking a moment. "Take it a step at a time. I think you could easily ask him on a date, but do remember people say no."

Erwin sighed, looking down at the chain fence.

"You're right."

"Of course I am. I'm your father."

He smiled, chuckling softly as he looked back up at the sky.

"Do you think I should start a restaurant?"

"I think you would be a great chef. Speaking of chef's, your mother made some delicious food last night."

"We just ate."

"When do you ever pass up the chance to eat?" his father asked, walking away from the fence.

Erwin pushed off of it, following him back to the house where his mother had woken from her nap, hugging her son tightly. She had developed a few more wrinkles around her eyes and mouth, but he didn't say anything. He was just happy he got to see his mother age in this life alongside his father.

"Honey, what are you looking for?" she asked his father as he started rummaging through the fridge.

"That food you made last night."

"I'm saving that for tonight, stop it." she said and slapped his hands away from the fridge, causing Erwin to laugh gently.

"Erwin, tell your mother what you mentioned to me."

"Eh, well it was just a quick thought, I didn't-"

"About what?"

"He wanted to start a restaurant."

"Really?!"

"No-"

"That's great!"

He opened his mouth to talk again but his mother kept talking, blabbing about something as she got a box out from under her bed, bringing it to Erwin, dropping it in his arms.

"Your grand father's old recipes." she said and smiled

He took the lid off and saw stacks of papers filled to the brim of the dusty cardboard box before he set the lid back in its place. His father walked him out to the car as he left and he dropped the box on the backseat before he and his father hugged.

"I nearly forgot, Mike and Nanaba say hi." he said and leaned on the car

"Tell them I said hi and that I'll need to visit soon."

He nodded and smiled.

"When is their wedding?"

"A year. They have to arrange things and get money for the ceremony. They also want to find a few more people before they get settled in."

"Makes sense."

Erwin nodded, fiddling with the door anxiously.

"You know, you can order things and Levi would deliver it to you..."

"Indirect way for me to meet him?"

"Yeah..."

He was hugged again.

"Take care, Erwin."

He hugged back. 

"You too, dad."

~*~

Flying through the air, flipping and landing on the ground... Who am I fighting? Mike...? The hell? Suddenly another figure lands in front of him and grabs his wrist as he grabs the figures other wrist, the hood falling to reveal Erwin, face stern and grip strong-

Steel eyes snapped open and he stared at the ceiling, slowly trying to wake up more before he sat up, rubbing his head. His dreams started to get weirder each night, usually in a forest or behind large walls, dressed in odd uniforms.

Dreams wasn't the right word. They were usually nightmares, filled with death and horror, people getting plucked from the air and eaten. Never made any sense but sometimes they felt too real, feeling like memories more than the fucked up figments of imagination created in his mind.

They started a month ago, when Erwin sadly told the three of them his mother had died in a fatal car accident and that he wouldn't have time to come in at lunch to talk, which was understandable. 

He made his way to his kitchen, putting the kettle on, listening to the water boil before the kettle started screaming, telling him it was ready. After he poured the water, a knock came from the door, which was odd, since he didn't ever get visitors.

Without looking through the peephole or checking out the window, he opened the door, seeing Erwin standing there, hands at his sides with some letters in his right hand.

"I got your mail on accident." he said, lifting them up to Levi.

He graciously took it, thanking him quietly.

"You live on this street?" he asked and Erwin nodded slightly.

"Just across the street."

"Hm... Do you... Want to come in for some tea?"

Erwin shrugged, following him inside. Levi quickly got a cup of tea for Erwin, putting sugar and creamer in it, guessing what Erwin liked in his tea. With his first sip, the taller man looked up at Levi.

"How did you know what I liked in my tea?" he asked, raising a bushy brow

"I was wondering the same thing..." Levi said, face contorted in question.

The two were silent before Levi cleared his throat, picking up his cup. He didn't hold it like he did in the past life, but he still didn't touch the handle. Made sense, not all the events were the same in this life as they would be in the past life.

"Have you been doing okay?" Erwin asked Levi

"I should be the one asking that question." the other responded, leaning on the counter. 

"Well... The funeral has been arranged, my father is looking for somewhere else to live. He can't stay in that place, not after the amount of memories they had there. We'll be traveling out of town for the funeral, back to her hometown."

Levi nodded, setting his cup down as Erwin checked his watch.

"I need to get going." he said and set the cup down himself. "Thanks, Levi."

~*~

Muscles burned and lungs screamed for air as he pedaled through the streets, coming back from his last delivery a few months later. There had been no sign of Erwin, but Mike told him that he was doing things with his father, trying to find him a house and things.

He had seen the familiar blue car pull away from a moving truck, heading down the road and something in him decided to follow in close pursuit. The tires squealed as he braked, sliding to a stop beside the driver's window as it stopped in the parking lot, cobalt eyes looking up in surprise before the window was rolled down.

"Levi? What are you doing?" Erwin asked

"The hell have you been, jackass?" he asked accusingly

"Evidently I've been busy!" he responded and pulled the brake in the parking spot, stepping out.

"I've been having weird shit happening to me and I know you can probably explain it to me with how you and Mike spoke about your dying on a rooftop."

Erwin shut the door and raised a brow.

"What stuff?"

"What I thought were dreams turned into something worse. I figured it out after I had one about you laying on the rooftop, person named Hanji and I around you. I was going to inject a serum into your arm-"

"Weird dreams." Erwin stated.

"No but they can't just be dreams!"

"Why not?"

"They..."

"Felt too real? Sometimes dreams do that."

Levi raised a brow and Erwin walked past him.

"Just dreams." Erwin said, tears in his eyes.

~*~


	3. Chapter 3

Light flooded the wooden table Erwin sat at, cascading light across the pages of his book. It warmed him in the winter morning as he sat in the library, catching up on the series of books Nanaba had reccomended. Blue eyes glanced up from the pages to the librarian that was struggling with fixing the heating. 

Closing his book, he stood and walked to the older woman's side, helping as best as he could with a kind smile on his face. He clicked the panel back into place before letting her finish what she was doing. 

The library vents rattled slightly as the heating kicked in, and he felt warmer already. 

"Thank you, Mr. Smith." she said and wobbled to her desk, organizing a few books into proper places at an agonizingly slow pace.

"You're welcome. Though you know you can just call me Erwin."

She waved him over.

"Help me put these books up there." she said and he did it happily, enjoying himself greatly.

The day wet by quickly as he helped stack books and carry them to separate shelves, as well as help the old librarian with the papers. The library was cleaned up and organized by the end of the day.

He met Mike and Nanaba at a nearby diner, news playing quietly in the background though it was covered up by people's conversations and laughter. The familiar sounds of a diner always seemed to calm Erwin, though didn't fully understand why.

Sliding into the booth seat across from the couple, he picked up a menu and read, not being noticed by them until Mike flicked water droplets onto him, blue eyes slowly looking up in a glare that he had learned from Levi.

"Hello to you too." he said and closed the menu, sliding it back in place.

Mike grinned and set his chin in his hand.

"Did you go to any other job interviews today?" Nanaba asked as she leaned her head on her fiance's shoulder.

"No, simply helped out in the library today. How was work for you two?"

"Well Levi found out that Petra and Oluo are just friends and he swooped in for the kill and has a date tonight. Your dad came in and-"

"Levi what?"

"Has a date tonight." Mike stated. "And your dad came in this morning and bought as many chocolate cupcakes as he could."

"A date? With Petra?"

"Yes. Why? Not like you were even going to make your move on him."

His eyes narrowed at Mike, trying to read him to find out if he was lying to him or not. Lips were in a hard line, nose didn't do the usual twitch that always got him out, and his eyes seemed relatively calm for the situation.

"You don't know that."

"We both know how you work, Erwin, we put our live's in your hands on multiple occasions." Nanaba said

Mike and Erwin's staring contest didn't stop.

"What sort of date?"

Brown eyes flickered in response before Mike answered. "He's a private man."

"Now don't be a lying bastard just yet, Zacharius." Erwin said in a low tone, which caused the other two to sink back a bit into the booth.

Mike dropped his shoulders and sighed.

"Fine. I lied. I wanted to see your reaction. I don't know what's up with Levi, but he said he has the flu and won't be checking in for a few days in order to keep us healthy. I asked if he wanted us to deliver something for him but he just declined and told us to have a good day. Though you mentioned that he was receiving 'dreams' that were obviously his memories coming back to him and that he lived just across the street from you."

"I should go check up on him." Erwin said and Mike nodded.

"When you're comfortable with it."

~*~

Before he could, Levi was back to delivering for them, making his rounds like usual as Erwin kept helping at the library. He found himself becoming a librarian and happily worked there, meeting new people every day and seeing a few familiar faces. That Friday afternoon, Levi's stoic one made an appearance and he seated himself at one of the computers, concentrated on the screen. 

Cobalt eyes watched from behind one of the library shelves, just through the small slit between the shelf and the books. He shouldn't really be staring, watching him in such a stalking way, but there was something different about the smaller man that caught his eye. 

With a large novel in one hand and the other placed on the shelf, he continued watching, seeing Levi's eyes grow angered before he clicked the mouse several times loudly, to the point where Erwin wouldn't be surprised if he broke the mouse. 

He glanced back to the novel in hand as Levi stood, pushing two apart from each other before sliding it in the gap. He saw him walk past before heading to the historical novels. He saw his shape in between the shelves, and saw his eyebrows point before witnessing him knock a book of the shelf in anger. That was odd... When did Levi ever lose his temper?

Though he was hesitant, and understandably scared, Erwin moved from his spot and went to check on Levi, bumping into him on accident.

"Sorry, Smith." Levi mumbled and walked past without a second glance in his direction.

"Levi? Are you okay?"

He didn't respond, merely pushed the doors open and left.

~*~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter could have been a lot better, but I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Chapter 4

The shop was quiet despite the radio playing in the back ground upstairs and an occasional sip from Mike as he waited for Erwin to arrive for his regular lunch. He was happy Erwin had settled and was doing something he enjoyed, surrounded by books and a quiet library. The man fit right in there.

He heard Nanaba's steps as she walked down the stairs and his eyes flicked up from his phone to her.

"Any sign of Erwin?" she asked and slipped into the kitchen.

"Not yet," he answered, going through his messages again. "Though he could be busy at the library."

"He would still notify us, even if he were busy he'd say something."

Mike nodded and slipped his phone into his pocket, grabbing his keys.

"Mind if I go check on him?"

She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Just be careful."

~*~

His head throbbed and his eyes seemed to be glued shut as he wearily woke in the morning. Finally, he pried his blue eyes open and glared at the white walls of his bedroom, running a hand through his unwashed blond hair.

He had no clue what time it was, or what day it was. All he knew was that his back stung and so did his stomach and chest. The damned migraine in his head wouldn't leave and he sat up with a small groan, feeling his spine creak and realign.

The blankets brushed against his nude body as he swung his legs out from under the covers and stumbled sleepily to the adjoining bathroom. He flicked the lights on and rubbed his eyes, jaw straining as he yawned, looking up at the mirror with blurry eyes, scanning over his muscled chest and stomach, seeing red marks. He shook his head and blinked a few times before checking the marks. They were definitely scratches, down his chest and stomach which stung terribly. He turned and looked over his shoulder, seeing marks starting from his shoulders down to his ass.

"Jesus..." he mumbled and pressed a finger to a bruise on his hip, deciphering it was instead a hickey, similar to the ones on his neck and the corner of his jaw that he was recently noticing.

The next five minutes was Erwin checking his body for more marks, finding several across his thighs and a bite mark on his neck. Who was he with last night? His memories were a jumbled mess and nothing seemed right, headache growing worse as he tried to think of what and who he had done the previous night. 

He washed his face and found his underwear and jeans, pulling them on before reaching the nightstand for an ibuprofen, gulping it down as he grabbed his phone.

Twelve messages from Mike, a notification from his Instagram and a missed call from "Lebk". 

'Lebk?' he ignored the messages from Mike and listened to the voicemail.

It was scratchy and wasn't the best quality as it started, the person evidently busy before they spoke.

"Hey, Erwin," it was Levi's voice, gruff and evidently having just woken up. "I needed to get to work and couldn't find paper to leave a note to apologize for last night, though you weren't exactly gentle either." Levi coughed and cleared his throat before saying goodbye, leaving Erwin to stare in silence at his bedsheets.

He pulled his phone from his ear and gazed at it for a moment, as if he was waiting for an explanation from the inanimate object. Dropping his arm and letting the moment set it, he felt his back sting more before he grinned, chest warming as he slowly remembered the night before, hearing Mike calling for him downstairs.

~*~

The racing heartbeat drummed in his ears as he raced through the streets, crossing inbetween cars and trucks, expertly avoiding crashing into doors opening and people, speeding into the alleyway between the shop and a law office.

He leaned it against the brick wall before pushing the door open, warm air laced with the smell of pastries cooking wrapping itself around him before he exited the kitchen, finding Nanaba dusting things by herself.

"Nanaba," he said and she turned to look at him. 

"Yeah?"

"Where's Mike?"

"Going to check on Erwin, he hasn't answered his phone today."

"Don't bother, he's fine."

"How do you know?" she asked, face pinching in question.

He thumbed through things on his phone before stopping, eyes scanning the screen before he looked up.

All he did was grin.

~*~

 

A rough knock sounded out on the other side of the door, Erwin's name being called before he opened the door, seeing a determined Levi gazing up at him.

"You bastard." he simply said to Erwin before grabbing him by the fabric of his shirt, pushing him inside.

"What?"

"Called them nothing but dreams, trying to what? Save me?"

It took a moment for Erwin to realize what Levi was talking about until Levi had him roughly pinned to the wall, his lips crashing into his own, in a heated anger, the two stuck in a sloppy and rough fight until the gasped for air.

"I thought you wouldn't make sense of any of those memories, that you'd be hurt, pained and tortured." Erwin answered, Levi's hands fumbling at his shirt buttons.

"Stop talking." Levi ordered, shrugging Erwin's shirt from his shoulders as their lips met again, strong hands pushing the smaller male against the opposing wall without breaking their kiss.

They'd been fragments, pained memories of what life had been before the man with the smile as bright as the sun shining in through the haze of anger, frustration and sadness that made up Levi Ackerman, dark as the polluted night surrounding the sky covering the walls. 

Without thinking, and without truly caring, Levi rolled out off the couch, heading directly to the other man's home. He didn't know if Erwin had all of his memories, and if he even knew that the bloody hell he would be talking about as he got there.

But it went better than either of them expected, that's for fucking sure as he was pressed into the mattress, hot breath fanning his body as lips expertly re-learned each and every inch of his strong body, finding the sensitive spots and leaving mark's on each of their bodies.

Erwin bit his lip and his neck.

"Clumsy fuck," Levi teased. 

"Shush." Erwin ordered, sucking his throat as his fingers traced lower.

Levi had woken earlier than the other man the next morning, pressing a gentle kiss to the side of his head before his phone buzzed in the back pocket of his jeans that were laid in a mess by the door, accompanied by his shirt and briefs.

He slipped out from Erwin's arms, checking it and seeing exactly what he wanted to see.

"Four-eyes."

~*~


	5. Chapter 5

Rain came down hard on the buildings and people as they went through their usual routine, slowed down by the downfall. Mike's shoes and ankle's grew drenched as he stepped out to toss the trash into the large green bin stained with food and drink mixed together, other things inhabiting it as well. Inside, Nanaba smiled warmly, handing freshly made cookies to some twins as the parents nibbled their own before they left, waving.

Mike hugged her warmly, Nanaba pushing her face into his chest, tightly wrapping her own arms around his waist before he chuckled, smiling beneath the mess of facial hair than his fiance had deemed unhealthy and unkissable. Her head raised and she set her chin against his chest, smile still planted on her face. Depsite his height and look, his touch was gentle as he brushed her growing bangs from her face, planting a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"I haven't seen or heard from either Erwin nor Levi today." Nanaba said. "Do you think they're alright?"

"They're probably fine, knowing them. Mr. Smith said he'd call Erwin and see if he was doing well too."

Mr. Smith had busied himself with pushing a shelf from the bedroom to the living room, which wasn't the safest idea with his problems with his knees, but he continued on. He situated it beside the window in front of the table with framed pictures on it. Some of his graduation days, other of his wedding day, more of Erwin as he grew and family photos taken in the snow or on the beach. One was a golden frame in the shape of vines framing a photo of his wife when she was young and one only a week before she died. He placed them on the shelf, directly in the sun where they directed into the other neighbors window, a neighbor that his wife hadn't enjoyed, but had found his way to the neighborhood that he had moved into. With his hands on his hips, he took a happy look at the shelf. He'd call Erwin later, he was probably fine.

Quite fine, he'd say. The rain hadn't calmed all day, but it had given him a chance to see Levi stomp in a puddle when he thought no one was looking. Currently, they lay intertwined on the couch, Levi's fingers playing in blond locks as his eyes scanned his book, though they drifted from the pages, landing on Erwin's peaceful face as he slept on his chest, ear planted directly over his heart.

God, he looked so beautiful and safe there, even if there was some drool escaping his mouth. He cracked a smile, huffing out a laugh quietly as he gazed at Erwin. It felt... Serene. His eyes drifted closed as sleep lulled him away, book slowly sliding from his grip and disappearing down the back of the couch as his hands fell and cupped Erwin's head, breathing matching his own.

A loud knock snapped them both from calm slumber, and the larger man fell of with a loud "oof!" and Levi swung his legs from the couch, taking a swig of water before answering the door, a gust of wind and rain blowing into his face.

"Package for Ackerman." the mailman said 

Levi wiped his face off before signing for it, thanking the man quickly before he locked the door, Erwin pulling him into his lap as the box was set on the coffee table beside their glasses of water and stack of magazines that neither of them were going to read. Strong arms held Levi close as he peered over the smaller man's shoulder.

"Where did you get the package from?" Erwin asked, eyes darting to the stamp that seemed to have been slapped onto it in a rush which Levi was grinning at. "Nederlands... Netherlands? Why the Netherlands?"

"I'll tell you if you let me get up and find something to open it."

He reluctantly let go and Levi stood, searching for the pair of scissors in a haste before returning, sitting on the edge of the couch cushion as he cut the packing tape away, placing the scissors down before he opened it, handing a letter to Erwin that he found inside. The writing on the front was in broken English but was easy enough to read.

"To, Levi and Erwin." he said, squinting at the words before Levi placed his round glasses on his nose, where Erwin blinked and his eyes widened before he frowned, grumbling. "I didn't know I was that old..."

"Shush and read it."

"To Levi and Erwin, I made these for the two of you as well as I could and we tossed some candy in there as well as some recipes that Erwin could follow since you told us all about Erwin's amazing cooking skills,"

Levi pulled a bag from the box labled with "Turkish Pfeffer" with a man blowing fire from his mouth on the front of the bag, setting it aside.

"Who are you telling about my cooking skills?" Erwin asked.

"Keep reading." Levi answered and placed some more bags to the side, followed by a purple binder that seemed to have nothing in it.

" 'I sent a box to Mike and Nanaba as well, since you gave me their address.' "

Nanaba finished sweeping the shop before Mike came back, carrying a box beneath the umbrella, smiling softly as he came inside, taking it upstairs where they opened it on the floor of the living room. 

"Why didn't you tell me that we were going to get a box from a random Dutch fan, Mike?" she asked and cut it open with a box cutter.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

She paused before shrugging and opening it, them both reading the letter as they removed the same objects as Levi had removed.

"Then why didn't Levi tell us a Dutch friend was going to be sending us a box of things?" Mike asked before stopping, eyes gazing into the confines of the cardboard.

Levi had paused, slowly reaching inside the box and pulling hand sewn green cloaks from the box, draping the larger one over the box, leaning back into the couch as their eyes danced over the craftmanship.

Mike had held it above his head, gaze trailing down across the sewn imprint of the cloak, similar to the ones on the back of the other one as Nanaba finished reading the letter, Wings of Freedom seemingly glowing in the light of the lamp beside them. 

Erwin rushed to finish the letter.

"It had been our downfall, but it had been our life. Without it, I wouldn't have been anything, and without all of you, I wouldn't be who I am. Moblit and I will try out best to get over and see you four as fast as we can. We've been searching for you for as long as we can remember, good thing the internet exists. Moblit says hello.

With love,

Hange Zoe."

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier, my laptop had broken and I ordered a new one as quickly as possible. I hope you enjoy this, I love feedback so go ahead. Thank you for reading, my apologies if it isn't that great.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bringing stories from my files to here because I finally decided to publish these.


End file.
